


Sincerely

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Muggle AU, secret admirer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hermione would have missed the letter slipped under her door if it weren't for the fact that she slipped on it on her way in."- Or, Ron doesn't know how to ask Hermione out, so he starts sending letters. Secret Admirer AU. Muggle AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely

Hermione would have missed the letter slipped under her door if it weren’t for the fact that she slipped on it on her way in. With the exception of the scuff mark from her foot, the envelope was unmarked. No address, return address, or any writing at all. There wasn’t anything particularly special about it, just a plain white envelope, just the right size for a 8.5’’ by 11’’ piece of paper. She picked it up, as well as the bag she dropped when she fell. Dropping her purse on the kitchen counter of her flat, she slipped off her shoes and open the envelope. Inside, typed up, was a note.

_I hope your Monday was as good as any Monday can be._

_Yours,_

_A secret admirer_

_PS: I swear I’m not trying to be creepy_  

Hermione couldn’t help by chuckle at the last sentence, despite the fact that she was a little confused. A secret admirer? Really? While he, or she, didn’t seem like a stalker, but it wasn’t exactly like she had an abundance of evidence to look at. She needed a second opinion. 

She pulled out her phone and tapped the right contact. She’d known Luna since year 11 of school. Being one year below her, and more than a little odd, it was nothing short of a miracle that Luna had even met her. And while she had always respected the girl, it had taken Hermione a while to accept her as a friend. They disagreed on a lot, especially some of Luna’s conspiracy theories, but Luna always knew what she needed to hear and how to distract her from whatever was making her anxious. She was unfailingly kind, and always willing to listen. And that was something Hermione was grateful for.

“Hullo?” Luna said in her typically dreamy voice.

“Hullo, Luna,” Hermione said, lying down on her couch, note still in her hand.

“Oh, hullo Hermione. How are you?” Luna asked, and Hermione could hear her moving around her room, most likely away from her desk.

“I’m doing quite well, but I could use a second opinion on something,” Hermione answered.

“Alright,” Luna said, and Hermione knew that was her queue to explain.

“I got a note from a secret admirer today, and I don’t know what to think. It wasn’t particularly rude or invasive. It was actually pretty polite, but, it’s still a little odd. I’m assuming the person who wrote it is an adult since it was slipped under the door of my apartment and it’s not like just anyone can get into my building,” Hermione explained.

“Well, what does it say? The exact note, if you don’t mind, wording can often be the most important way to tell someone’s meaning,” Luna said. Hermione could practically see her head tilting to the side, dirty blonde hair falling into her blue eyes. Hermione read the note, and waited while Luna processed it. Luna always took things seriously, even if she didn’t always seem like it, and she would often go silent before voicing her thoughts. “I think you’re right. It hardly sounds like something a stalker would writes. Notes like those are much more personal and threatening. And I can’t imagine any stalker would write that last bit.”

“That was what I thought, but I wanted to be sure. What should I do, though? What’s the proper etiquette when you’re a grown woman with a secret admirer?” Hermione wondered aloud.

“I think that depends on what you want to happen,” Luna said, vaguely.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, knowing that Luna would explain.

“Well, if you want to keep talking to whoever this person is, I’d say respond to the note as you would an email. If you want them to back off, I’d leave a note saying that. If they like you, they should respect your wishes,” She said.

“But I don’t know what I want,” Hermione complained, knowing Luna wouldn’t judge her.

“I think you should keep talking to them. You work so much you hardly ever talk to anyone. Even if nothing happens, at least you’ll have another friend in your life,” Luna said.

“I suppose you’re right. Thanks, Luna,” Hermione said, righting herself on the couch.

“Of course. Please keep me informed with what happens. I’m quite curious now,” Luna said, before hanging up. Hermione put down her phone and picked up the legal pad from her desk. She thought for a moment before penning her response.

_Secret Admirer,_

_I suppose my Monday was as good as any Monday could be. While I certainly love my job, it is never fun to go back to its hectic schedule and noisy office._

_I didn’t find your last note creepy (although I almost hit my head when I slipped on it. Was pushing all the way under the door and completely out of sight necessary?), but I am curious as why you chose this as your method of communication instead of person-to-person interaction. Isn’t this a bit childish?_

_Yours,_

_The girl from flat 34_

_(I’m assuming you don’t know my name)_

_PS: What should I call you? Secret Admirer sounds a little odd_

  
Satisfied with her response, Hermione folded it and placed it on her doormat, where she knew that whoever this person was could see it and closed the door.


End file.
